Choices
by JackSparrowRocks
Summary: Neal hates hard choices and now he's forced into one cuz he loves Peter, or so he thinks. Maybe there isn't a choice after all. Rated T for a reason. 3 way relationship. Contains mild cursing & hints to sex. R&R. Comp;ete
1. Chapter 1

A/N : Just a silly fic on Neal and Peter's developing relationship or rather not-developing relationship. I don't think its explicit or anything so I rated it T if anyone thinks it should be M please review and let me know. It was meant to be a one-shot but it didn't want to end itself. Its my first fanfic so go easy on me please. Enjoy

Neal's POV

Neal Caffery hated hard choices; he was the guy who would, when faced with a tough choice opt not to choose. He avoided hard decisions: and when faced with one ran in the opposite direction until things caught up with him and he was stuck between a rock and a hard place. There was this one time 6 years back when his brother Brandon told him that Kate would be bad for. Neal had replied with all the conviction of a very young, very naïve man who was deeply in love for only the second time in his life( the first time had been his kindergarten teacher: he'd given her flowers, cornflowers- blue like her eyes) that he loved Kate and nothing anyone said could change that. Brandon let it go for then but he persisted with warning Neal against Kate and Neal went on ignoring him. Then came that one day when Brandon told him that either he broke up with Kate or Brandon would leave. Neal begged, argued, screamed and cried all for no avail; Brandon was immovable on the subject. In the end the entire thing blew up in his face and Brandon left soon followed by Kate. Then he chose- not who to keep but who to chase; he chose Kate; he hasn't talked to Brandon since though he has kept tabs on him through Moz. Now here he is again with a hard choice being thrust upon him. It hasn't blown up in his face yet but it's getting damn close. So he's in the bar dealing with it by getting sloshed - something he's doing with astonishing regularity nowadays. It was getting late and Peter would be coming to pick him up early the next morning so he gets out of the bar and staggers his way to June's. He fumbles with his key for quite sometime but he finally gets in and manages to trip up the stairs. He went and got his last bottle of vodka from its hiding place and started pouring himself shots and proceeded to try to drink himself into oblivion (maybe he would have alcohol poisoning and die without getting to a hospital if he was lucky). He suddenly felt a rush of bile up his throat and finished his last shot quickly before bolting to the bathroom. He pressed his poor, aching head against the cool tiles of the bathroom wall and tried to distract himself from the thought of the impending hangover. So naturally his thoughts wandered back to his Choice. Because you see Neal was in love with Special Agent Peter Burke, but he adored Elizabeth Burke, Peter's wife and he couldn't bear to break her heart that way. So it came down that choice between Elle and Peter and it wasn't a choice he was ready to make. He couldn't talk to anyone about it either Peter and Elle were out for obvious reasons, he couldn't talk to anyone in the Agency (well DUH!) and Moz would blow a blood vessel if he knew that Neal was in love with a 'suit' and Alex had simply disappeared off the face of the Earth a few weeks back. And it was Peter's fault really, he knew all this, not the Neal loves him, but the rest of it about Brandon and his father and Kate. He knew that Neal abhorred hard choices and he still was making him choose. Actually Peter knew everything about Neal, it was so damn HOT! Even given that it was just Peter with his little brilliant, perfectionist job fetish. But then according to Neal everything about Peter is hot – his soft brown hair and the matching hazel eyes, his pink lips that were so utterly kissable especially when they curled up into that sexy grin, his body that was toned and sleek, like a machine kept well-oiled for use, even though it was generally hidden by those horrible suits Peter wore. Then suddenly there was a knock on the door and someone yelled something but he couldn't get up…..the tiles were soooo cool

A/N I think the next chapter is going to be in Peter's pov. 2 reasons for this- (1) Its really hard to get into Neal's head and (2) I've never been drunk so I don't think I'd be able to describe that ya know?

R&R please and tell me if I should give up on writing fanfics all together. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you to Coles Guardian for adding me to their story alert. This chapter is posted for you. As for the other readers, if there are any other readers (I wouldn't know because no one reviewed) thanks for reading but I am pissed that not a single person reviewed. Shame on you.

Peter's POV

I was lounging on the couch after dinner going through some case files while Elle loaded the dishwasher, I would unload and dry after they were done. But I was quickly getting distracted and so pulled out my laptop to check on Neal, if anyone asked it was just force of habit just to make sure Neal wasn't up to any of his old shenanigans. Though to be honest I simply could not buy the 'Neal is a flight risk, he might break the rules any second now' thing anymore. I trusted Neal perhaps against my better judgment but I did anyway. Neal was a good man just a little misguided: hit by both a really bad childhood and Kate. That woman was no good for Neal and she had better stay away from him or he would come down on her sorry, selfish, lying, cheating, worthless ass so fast she wouldn't even realize what happened. I snapped out of my thoughts when the computer beeped slightly indicating that it had finished loading. I checked out his position from the last few hours and saw that he had gone to a bar and stayed there for quite a while for a while. I pulled up his current location and realized he was on his way to June's. I told Elle that I was going over to June's and that I was worried about Neal since he had been at a bar for around 3 hours. She smiled supportively at me and told me that she would be over in the morning with supplies. Sometimes I wonder what I had done to deserve a wife as amazing as Elle; I don't know what I would do without her. I got my car keys, my phone and my badge and bolted. I drove pretty recklessly but I did get there fast and in one piece in my defense. I rang the bell and tapped my foot impatiently as I waited. When the door was opened I rushed in and up the stairs leaving one very shocked housemaid in my wake. I banged on Neal's door and yelled that he had better open it or else. When the door was left closed I knelt down and silently thanked Neal for teaching me a few tricks. Once I got in I looked around and saw a half empty bottle of vodka and a completely empty shot glass next to it and cursed softly under my breath. I looked around the rooms and then went to the balcony, failing to find him there I cursed loudly and walked back in as I dialed Clinton's number, but just before the call got through I noticed a faint light seeping out from under the bathroom door and realized that Neal must be there. I disconnected the call at once and jiggled the door knob once and realizing it was locked knelt down and put my lock-picking skills to work again. (A/N sorry but there's something sooo hot about Peter picking a lock….or maybe that's just in my really messed-up head…..please don't kill me *slinks away *) Once he got the door open he noticed Neal immediately. He was slumped on the floor against the wall. His usually immaculate hair was extremely ruffled, his normally sharp gaze was unfocused and his clothes were all unbearably non-Neal Caffery-like-wrinkled. It was unsettling, kind of like the world has to have ended or at least have started rotating and revolving in the opposite direction. At any rate he was obviously good and soused and also a rather mellow drunk. I mean he wasn't even throwing a fit and breaking stuff or having a crying jag, he was just sitting there. I should have known better than to actually have expected him to though, a good con **never **lets his true feelings be known and Neal is the best one there is. I walked over to him and crouched down next to him. It was only then that his gaze shifted to my face and he said my name, just like that, so simply and hollowly that my heart ached. After having been 'his-own-FBI-stalker' for a period of time, then his 'handler', then his friend and partner, I think I can see through at least some of his mental walls and screens a little way into the enigma that is Neal. So that even in that apparent blankness and emptiness I saw a little flash of pain, and then I realized that if I had been able to see even that little bit than he must be feeling it pretty damn bad. I felt a sharp burst of pain lancing through me at the thought that something could have hurt Neal so much. I carefully put my arm around his shoulder and asked him to come back in with me in a soft voice. He complied without a sound and walked with me into the living room. He sat on the couch and after going to the kitchen to make some coffee using June's heavenly Italian roast I got him a glass of water and followed suit. We just sat there for a while in a slightly awkward silence. He was obviously very deeply immersed in his thoughts, so I took the opportunity to watch him. I mean really look at him, I see him everyday but I didn't see into him so much, I'd never had the opportunity to…he's generally too guarded nowadays, more than usual. Anyway I took in his tense body language, the slight amount of discontent in his mind-blowingly blue eyes, the slight darkness that marred his perfect skin. God he was beautiful!…..wait WHAT? I didn't just think that I mean; I'm his partner! Worse than that I'm his handler! I had power over him; it could be misconstrued as coercion! I'm straight! Neal's straight as well…...probably! He had Kate! He was also pretty messed up because of her! Neither of them needed this right now! And I didn't just leave Elle off the little list in my head because I forgot her, no I left her for the last because she's the most important reason! Anyway I just thought that Neal was beautiful, which he is. There's nothing wrong with that! Nothing at all! Neal was looking at me oddly now and I had better snap out of my thoughts really fast. So I blurted out the question I had been planning to ask him before I was sucked into that stupid little vortex of thoughts- I asked him what was wrong. He stared blankly at me for a couple of seconds which in itself worried me; Neal has always been quick-tongued. Then he said "Nothing is wrong" now this _really_ got on my nerves

"Neal people don't get this drunk when nothing is wrong!" I snapped. "Tell me"

"Okay fine. There _is _something wrong" he amended

"What is it Neal you know you can tell me anything right" I said softly

"I can't tell you this Peter. Please" he murmured looking so broken

I put my arms around him and pulled him in tightly as the first tears trickled down his face. I held him till his sobs subsided then guided him to his bed. As I turned to leave and get a blanket and pillow for the couch, Neal grabbed at my hand peered at me through half-closed lids and said "Please don't leave me Peter" in a very small voice. I took one look at him and that was all I needed to make up my mind.

I said, "I won't Neal, I promise"

I sat on the edge of his bed and talked to him about nothing in particular until he fell asleep and his death grip on my arm loosened a bit and then I went and pulled a chair up for myself.

A/N: the next chapter will be in Elizabeth's point-of-view


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks to tarsha12 for adding this to her/his story alert list. This chapter is for you. Still no reviews so I'm kinda sad so this chapter is a bit short and I'm sorry but I'm not going to post any more until I get at least 1 review, even if you're gonna say it sucks.

Elizabeth's POV

The next morning I left home and drove over to June's place. I was let in by June's housemaid and led into the dining room where June was having breakfast. She made me sit down and poured me some of her amazing Italian roast. Once I had finished it she informed me that Peter had gone up and was probably still there and gave me a pair of keys to let myself in with. It turned out I didn't need the keys though since the door had been left unlocked. I walked into the hall and smirked when I saw that Peter wasn't there. 'Maybe those two knuckleheads have finally realized they're madly in love' and then 'maybe Peter will let me share' she thought wickedly. Upon entering Neal's bedroom though Elle was sorely disappointed on one hand to see that they weren't in bed together. On the other hand it was just soooo cute to see Neal gripping her husband's hand so tightly even in his sleep and to see that Peter had stayed by his side all night and ended up falling asleep in that chair. She smiled to herself and walked over putting her hand on Peter's shoulder. He jolted awake and jumped out of his chair, jostling Neal's arm in the process waking even Neal up. They both groaned in unison and Neal dove under his blanket complaining that the lights were too bright and "Could you keep it down a bit goddamit." While Peter rolled his neck and swore violently. (Roughly translated and censored it went somewhat like *beep* *bleep beep* *beep beep* *beeeeep *) I giggled at both of them and said "Rise and shine Sweethearts!" brightly. Peter muttered something under his breath and then whiningly asked when Neal became my sweetheart. I laughed lightly at him and went into the kitchen to start the coffee and breakfast. In case you haven't realized by now Peter wasn't a morning person, he wasn't even halfway human until he had had 2 cups of coffee. Neal _was _a morning person though, but I guess having a hangover hampers that. Anyway I made lots of coffee and took one cup to Peter and one to Neal, steaming hot. Peter eagerly started drinking and burnt his tongue as his reward, while Neal thanked me and waited for a few seconds before drinking. I got them both another cup of coffee and breakfast, which I had finished by then. I then got my own plate and settled down at the island, surveying the homey scene with content. I knew that Neal fit into our life like the last piece of a jigsaw puzzle. I just wish those two _**idiots**_ would realize it as well. For two men who were generally exceptionally smart in their field of work, they could be just as exceptionally dumb when it concerned their love-lives or rather lack there-of. Of course Peter has me and Neal thinks he has Kate, but it wasn't complete, it didn't click fully. While I sank into this mire of thought, Neal had been complaining about his hangover and Peter was complaining about his neck. Which might have lead to more than simply snapping at each other if I didn't get up, close the curtains, get Neal an advil and promise Peter a massage at which he brightened up considerably. After that Peter called Neal in sick and then left for work. I stuck around for a while, making sure Neal was comfortable and eliciting a promise from him to drink lots of water, then I left and drove back home. Once home I booted my computer, there was nothing major at office that day so I could work from home on the few minor things I had. Once I finished up I called Neal to check on him, then called Peter to see if he would be late and then started dinner upon getting a 'will be early' from Peter. Then I sat down to wait.

A/N: again- Please, please, please, pretty please with a cherry and sugar and chocolate on top review. As I said not posting until I get at least one review


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: A huge Thank you going out to AlexHa, vuzznut, stephaniemn5 and Heth for reviewing, this chapter is for you guys. Okay I think I should finish posting this story completely by Sunday….if I don't you can expect a bit of a wait since I'm going out of town to visit my grandparents and the rest of my very huge joint family ( I'm hating my summer holidays now). Sorry I haven't been prompt even though I did get a review, I felt like I kinda lost my direction with this story….but umm got it back! So without much more ado-here it is. As always, Read, Enjoy and PLEASE Review.

I just realized I forgot to put a disclaimer in the previous chapters so here it is – I own nothing- well actually I own the lollipop in my and, the contents of my purse and some clothes, but yeah…

Peter's POV

I got a call from Elle asking if I would be home soon and I told her I would be, so I quickly wrapped up my paperwork and told Diana and Jones that I was leaving and reminded them that they should be doing the same soon. I went down and got into my car, mentally preparing myself for the long and frustrating drive home, even though it was totally worth it, since I got to go home to a Goddess like Elle. As I drove home my mind inevitably wandered back to Neal and my non-existent feelings towards him, as it had been doing all day. I realized that there was no way that I was figuring this, whatever it was, out by myself. So I engaged in a mental debate- 'Should I tell Elle or not'. By the end of my car ride I had made up my mind. I got home and was greeted by one very happy, very bouncy and overly enthusiastic golden dog and one gorgeous, smiling goddess who also happened to be, by some great fortune, my wife. Elle gave me a kiss on the cheek and told me to go change and wash up before dinner. I swear she will make a great mom someday. I came back down and walked over to the kitchen, so that I could help set the table. As I walked back and forth between the kitchen and the hall, I chatted with Elle, mostly talking about work, but also about other little household things. Once the table was set and the food was warmed up, we sat down and dug in. I never talk during meals at home, since I'm generally too busy stuffing my face to talk much. I just cant help it, Elle's cooking is just too good. After dinner though, we curled up on the couch and switched on the TV. Soon after I turned to Elle and looked at her for a long minute before opening my mouth. What I didn't notice though was that she opened her mouth at the same time. We both spoke at the same time

"Peter I think we need to talk"

"Elle I need to talk to you"

After giggling for a bit while smiled amusedly, she told me to go first.

"Elle I respect you and love you too much to insult you by not telling you. Last night before I left to go to June's place I was checking Neal's tracking info. You know I do it a lot, but nowadays it isn't because I don't trust him not to do something stupid, I do. But I don't know why I do it anymore in that case, why I hate Kate so much, over and above how much I rationally should. And later when I was at June's I was staring at Neal and thinking he was beautiful and I felt so bad when I saw how much Neal was hurting" here my voice broke a little, but I swallowed and continued.

"But Elle all this" I gestured expansively with my hand "is wrong, I'm married to you and I'm straight and he's straight probably and it could be taken as coercion and I'm his handler and he's a criminal. I don't know what it is but there is something and I'm sorry Elle you have every right to be pissed of with me. I'm sorry".

She stared at me for a few seconds and then asked "Can I go now?" to which I nodded silently, looking down at my hands. She then said, "Peter as odd as this might seem. I was going to talk to you about the same thing. I know that my feelings for Neal aren't entirely platonic and I've known for a while that yours aren't either. We have a beautiful thing within our grasp and I thought that we were going to let it slip because you and Neal were too busy denying your feelings."

I gaped at her for a few minutes and then pulled her in for a long kiss, I murmured "I love you Elle" into her ear softly. We talked a bit more and decided it was time we talked to Neal about all this. Elle suggested that we call him over for dinner. I promised to ask him tomorrow at work. Then we went to bed with promises of new things to come.

A/N: Thank you all for reading. I hope you liked it. Please, please, please review. There will be one last chapter from Neal's POV. At least I hope so. It should be up by Sunday. If it isn't anticipate a bit of a wait is all I'm saying. Toodles luvs.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Thank you sooo much **diana22sam01 **for adding this to your favorite stories, I am honored. This whole story is belatedly dedicated to **diana22sam01, AlexHa, vuzznut, stephaniemn5, Heth, tarsha12, Coles Guardian** and basically everyone who has reviewed, added this to their story alert list or to their favorite stories list. If I've missed anyone sorry, but let me know by reviewing or send me a PM and my next story will go out to you. Oh and **stephaniemn5** in answer to your question, yes they do. Also **Heth** thank you for telling me though this is the last chapter I am spacing and will space from now onwards in other stories._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, or well everything from last time minus the lollipop, some cash, and a pair of jeans that I had to throw away (it took me 10 tries to rip the damn things, always hated them)_

_So…..Read, Enjoy and hopefully Review._

Neal's POV

After Elle left I had nothing to do since Peter called me in sick, so I decided to make the best of it and sleep some more. I was up again by noon and started sketching to occupy myself.

After drawing lines aimlessly for awhile I realized that I was drawing a face, Peter's face to be precise. I furrowed my brows in irritation that the man was always on my mind, but continued nonetheless. Once I was done I simply turned the page and sketched Elizabeth, I did her full body, but her face and her lovely smile was the focus and unlike the previous one I added some color to this one. Then I turned the page again and did a sketch of them sitting together on the couch watching TV. It was done from a third person's perspective, they were cuddling on the couch and they both looked contented and happy. The last sketch I made so that any time I thought of Peter in a romantic way I could look at that sketch and remind myself that Peter and Elle had a wonderful marriage and I had no business ruining. I might be a con and a thief and I might have my faults but I'm not selfish enough to break up a marriage as perfect as Peter and Elle's.

The next morning I got up to the irritating noise of my alarm, I swiped at it blearily, still half-asleep. Once I got it of I got into the bathroom and showered quickly, brushed and then started the coffee. I went into June's husband, Byron's huge walk-in closet and got out a nice suit for myself. I dressed up fast and walked to the kitchen. After bolting down my cup of coffee, I poured some into a thermos flask and dashed down the stairs, only pausing on my way out to bid June goodbye giving her a passing kiss on the cheek. I was sure that Peter would be there any second and sure enough barely a minute after I stepped out a black Taurus pulled up. I sauntered over and opened got in, smiling amusedly at Peter's grouchy face. I passed him the thermos and he gratefully accepted it. After a long drought, he looked a bit more human and less disgruntled so I teased him lightly, "Long night Peter?" He looked at me sideways and glared at me hard. With his attention away from the road we nearly crashed into another car, luckily I grabbed the wheel just in time, startling him and gasping "Eyes on the roads Petey I'm too young to die and besides what would you do without me" I smirked slightly.

He growled out "For the last time don't call me Petey! And its none of your business whether or not I had a long night! What you should be asking is what happened in work yesterday"

I replied calmly, smiling, unperturbed by his outburst "So you did have a long night. And Peter wrong again. If anything of any importance such as a break on old case or a new case came up yesterday you would have called me up and had me in the office, hangover or no hangover. Failing that, you definitely would have told me the second I sat down in the car. No my guess is that you did nothing but paperwork yesterday"

He gaped at me for a few minutes, before sputtering and saying, "You have no proof of that! Your just speculating"

I smiled smugly at him, "Know you too well for that shit Petey"

"Don't call me Petey!"

I just laughed in response; however his next words managed to still me.

"Today is Friday" which was pretty damn obvious so why was Peter saying it. So I nodded cautiously and said "Yes, it is Friday"

"That means tomorrow is Saturday, beginning of the weekend"

"Yes Peter"

"Got any plans for tonight"

He knew I didn't ever make plans for the week-end, my radius was slightly restrictive.

I frowned at him, "No I don't. Peter you know I never have plans for the weekend thanks to my anklet. What is it?"

"Elle and I were wondering if you wanted to come for dinner"

This last one left me stumped for a couple of minutes, I gathered myself and smiled at him before replying, "Of course Peter! I would love to."

The day at work just whizzed by, with nothing but paperwork that I didn't do. Soon enough we were leaving and Peter told me that he would stop at June's so that I could pick up a change of clothes. After that we would go directly to their place. I could freshen up and change there.

When we reached there, Satchmo jumped up at me the second the door was opened and I knelt down beside him to pet the adorable, golden ball of fun and looked up to greet Elle and laugh at Peter who was darkly muttering something about traitors. Elle rolled her eyes at us and told Peter to show me to the guest room.

I had a quick shower and changed into the clothes I brought with me, emerging from the room the same time as Peter, who by the way was looking gorgeous in a pair of blue jeans and a black polo tee. I blinked at him a couple of time before I gathered myself and started down the stairs.

I helped Elle finish off with the cooking while Peter ended up setting the table, since he was a disaster in the kitchen. Once we were all seated at the table, we proceeded to serve ourselves and wipe clean our plates. It was a wonderful meal; I think there was Garlic Bread, Meat Bologna and a freshly baked, very delectable, apple pie.

I complimented Elle on her amazing cooking and Peter gave her a kiss on the cheek. I turned away from the spectacle, just because I had given up hope of ever having Peter didn't mean I liked not having him for myself.

We walked into the hall after clearing up the table and loading the dishwasher. Me and Peter argued for a while about what we should watch (it was between Project Runway and a baseball match) before Elle intervened and vetoed the baseball match idea. I crowed over my victory for a while, and milked it for all it was worth which involved me sticking my tongue out at Peter. Then me and Elle started talking about the show in question. After a while Peter suddenly turned down the volume, snatching the remote from me to do it, and I turned to him all ready to whine, even to use the puppy dog eyes and the slightly pouty trembling lower lip. But Elle beat me to it, saying that she and Peter needed to talk to me about something. I nodded and snatched the remote back from Peter, turning the TV off all together and focusing my attention on them.

Elle started, gripping her husband's hand tightly, she said, "Neal both me and Peter talked about this last night and we decided there was no use denying it anymore. Both of us have feelings for you, deep feelings." She hesitated and Peter picked up where she left off, "Neal both of us love you and we wanted to know if there is even the slightest chance that you might return these feelings." I just stared at both of them, Elle piped up and said, " If you don't its perfectly alright sweetie, don't let your decision be affected by anything else except your heart."

I blinked at both of them. I thought I must have been dreaming! There was no way the couple of my dreams could just be offering what I thought they were offering. I just didn't get that lucky! This stuff didn't happen in real life! It definitely didn't happen to me! I nearly started hyperventilating, but Peter broke into my thoughts calling my name out.

"Neal! Neal! Neal! Answer me please Neal!"

"I love both of you" I blurted out "I've loved Peter since before he put me in jail the first time, through the entire chase. I think Kate realized it even before me, I guess that's why our relationship started deteriorating, I was in love with someone lese. Then when I made the deal with Peter and I finally got to meet you Elle I fell in love wit you as well. But you guys are married and I thought it impossible. It broke my heart, but I couldn't break up your marriage, it's the best one I've ever seen. And if your suggest a three way thing, then I would love to. If your not then this situation is going to get real awkward real fast"

I got my answer in the form of blinding smiles from both of them and a squeal and hug from Elle. Then Peter enveloped us both in his arms, before turning to kiss me, a kiss full of raw passion and longing and so much love. Elle looked up at the two of us and I tilted my head down to capture her lips in a slow, languid, gentle kiss. We looked at each other and the decision was made. We went up to the bedroom to solidify our promise of new beginnings and no hard choices to be made alone.

_A/N: Well, that's all folks! Its kinda bitter-sweet, finishing my first fan-fiction. I guess it's a mark of new beginnings as well. Tell me how it was. Thank you all for reading, I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it._


End file.
